


A smidge of regret

by ManiacMonster



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Incest, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Pre-gas Jeremiah Valeska, Rough Sex, Smut, Twincest, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacMonster/pseuds/ManiacMonster
Summary: Jerome finds his brother, their meeting turns into drinking and talking, their drunk minds making them lucid and completely out of it. Doing something one of them will regret.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/ Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska/ Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A smidge of regret

Jeremiah downed another shot of whisky, Jerome sipping weakly on a mixture of vodka and coke. They were completely pissed drunk, slurring their words as they spilled their every thought to each other.

”So- how do you.. mmmmake your way around the ma-mathe- ma” Jerome slurring his words, not managing to say simple words, swallowing thickly.

”Ma-ze?” Jeremiah poured another glass of scotch and slid it across the table to Jerome, pouring his own drink, Jerome taking his and sipping it down in an instant.

”Iz eazzy!” Jeremiah waved his hand and took a large gulp of the beverage.

”But you- b’ y’ would like- loose- get losst.” Jerome pointed at him, glass still in hand.

Jerome's top shirt buttons were undone, his tie loose and coat thrown over the chair he sat in, his face dim under the pale blue light of Jeremiahs office. 

Jeremiah was in a similar state, his sleeves rolled up and eyes red with lack of sleep and the alcohol gushing through his system.

“N-nooo noo, Ima smmart boy~” Jeremiah laughed and took another sip, Jerome chuckling as he downed his whole glass, slamming it down on the desk and staggering up from his chair.

He made his way over to Jeremiah, his brother chugging all of his booze. Standing up as well, holding onto the table for support as he got to his feet. He was dizzy and lightheaded, the room shaky and blurred as the silhouette of Jerome came closer and closer.

Jerome slowly backed Jeremiah up against the wall, the two stumbling and, with a thud, Jeremiah reached the concrete, his brothers arms trapping him from each side of his head.

”I lov’d you, bro..” Jerome mumbled, reeking of alcohol and cologne, but so did Jeremiah.

”You loved mee?” Jeremiahs eyes widened, a look of shook of his face but still drowsy.

Jerome pushed his head forward, resting his forehead on Jeremiahs, their heads burning as they were completely intoxicated.

Jeremiah, in his lucid state of mind, caressed his brothers scarred cheek. His thumb running across the evident lines that outlines Jerome's features. His heart ached thinking of how much pain Jerome must’ve been in having to staple his face on, relieved he didn’t have to anymore. Jerome’s eyes trailed over Jeremiahs face, admiring his features, but he also wanted to mutilate him, cut him up, burn him, ruin him.

”Ya fucked er yet..?” Jerome mumbled, his hand coming down and rubbing down Jeremiahs body.

”oo?” He meant _‘who?’._

”Y. P-roxy-“ Jerome spat, 

Jeremiahs brows furrowed in disgust, but a laugh came out as he pushed against Jeromes chest.

”Nooo- she’s like a sis-sister to me-“ 

Jerome chuckled and sniffed.

”Means I gotta sissy too!” He slurred and ghosted over his brothers lips.

”mmmmhmmm~” Jeremiah felt frisky, he usually did when he was drunk, arching his back and rubbing against Jerome, hands coming up to cup his brothers face.

Jerome bit his lip and ran a finger over Miah's clothed member, tracing down the bulge. Jeremiah whined, a grin spreading across his cheeks, wrapping his arms around Jerome for support.

Jerome leaned in and pushed his lips to Jeremiahs, his glasses getting in the way as they began to kiss roughly, the musk of alcohol shared between them as they crushed their lips together.

Jerome grabbed Jeremiahs thigh, tugging his leg up, Jeremiah pulling his brother closer, drowsy and on the verge of a black out.

Jerome pushed his tongue into Jeremiahs mouth, hearing him groan and twirl his tongue over Jerome’s. Their mouths tasted of something sweet and burning alcohol, a taste neither of them could get enough of.

Jerome's hand came down and caressed Jeremiahs other thigh, skilled fingers dancing along the fabric, suddenly grabbing at the clothed flesh and hoisting him off the floor, breaking their kiss as Jeremiah moaned, his hard member rubbing against Jerome's.

”oooh~ brotherrr~” Jeremiah hiccuped and flicked out his tongue, gliding it along Jerome's bottom lip.

Whatever alcohol did to Jeremiah, Jerome craved it, or maybe that was just Jerome's drunken mind. 

“Such a dirty b-boy you aree~” Jerome cooed and began to hastily unbutton Jeremiahs shirt.

Jeremiah put a finger to Jerome’s lips “shhh-ha!” Jeremiah burst out laughing, nothing more contagious than laughter, Jerome began laughing as he pushed his leg under Jeremiah, between his thighs, ripping his shirt off and tossing it aside.

“Nnn~” Jeremiah bit his lip, fumbling with Jerome’s shirt buttons, undoing them in a hurry.

Jerome pushed his leg up more and Jeremiah threw his head back with a moan, his member pressed against his trousers, throbbing, rock hard.

Jeremiah got impatient and ripped off Jerome's shirt, throwing it aside and grabbing him, kissing him hard enough to bruise both of their lips, it probably would.

Jerome unzipped his brothers trousers, dropping Jeremiah to the floor, not daring to break the kiss as he tugged off his jeans, Jeremiah being forced out of them when Jerome picked him up again, slamming him against the wall, fuck, it hurt.. but he didn’t care. He was pretty sure they were sobering up now as Jeremiahs head began to ache, this would mean they were almost certainly hate fucking, even if Jeremiah didn’t hate Jerome but he was 1000% sure Jerome hated him with every inch of his body.

Jerome broke the kiss and leaned in, nipping his brothers earlobe.

”y’ owe me a new shirt~” Jerome was only slightly slurring now.

Jeremiahs hand caressed Jerome’s “Can wear mine if yaaa like?” 

Jerome grinned and took ahold of Miah's member, watching as his brothers eyes squeezed shut, throwing his head back and groaning. Jeremiahs hand came down and gripped Jerome’s bare shoulder, digging his effeminately long nails into his flesh. Jerome hissed in pain and bit Jeremiahs earlobe, a simple but agonising retaliation.

Jerome was defiantly sobering up. 

Jeremiah began to drift back into consciousness, beginning to regret drinking so much as his mother once did. He remembered swearing to himself he would never become a drunkard like her but here he was, about to fuck his own, damn _brother._ It was pointless to chicken out now, he’d still regret it but may as well get something out of it.

Jeremiah groaned in pain as his head was banging. Jerome was radiating more heat which made the ache worse, but he still moaned and rutted against Jerome, his body not giving two shits about his pain, his morals, his senses, he just wanted his brothers throbbing cock which he felt prod at him through Jerome's trousers.

Jeremiah let out a shaky breath right next to Jerome's ear, hearing his brothers own breath hitch as Jeremiahs warm breath sent a shiver down his spine, Jerome twisted his hand around the tip of Jeremiahs member.

”Mmm! Trousers- offf-“ Jeremiah licked Jerome's neck, feeling Jerome let go of his cock, whining at the sudden loss.

Jerome let Jeremiah down on the floor, putting his hands on Miah’s shoulders, thrusting him down to kneel on the floor.

”ah!” Jeremiahs dizzy mind made him stumble and fall, his knees hitting the floor, groaning in pain as he looked up at Jerome, his head spinning.

He felt Jerome's hand entangle in his hair, tugging his head up to look at him properly.

Jeremiahs heart pounded as he was met with a horrifying grimace.

Jeremiah winced and bit his lip, his hands coming up and gripping Jerome’s waist.

”Want it? Gotta get it~” He was definitely sober, must’ve been the excitement of it all, driving the alcohol through and through until it faded away, now Jerome's mind was just as sick and twisted as it was before.

Jeremiah let out a shaky breath and grabbed his brothers trouser zipper, tugging them down in an instant, along with his boxers. Jeremiah had to dodge his brothers cock which came up quickly, rock solid against his stomach. Jeremiah gulped, hearing Jerome chuckle and stroke through Jeremiahs once neatly combed, red, locks.

”So eager when you’re sobering up, Miah~“ Jerome bit his lip as Jeremiah took his 8 inch long member into his hand.

Jeremiah was startled by the size, worried as to how he would, 1, manage to fit it in his mouth, 2, manage to fit it in his ass. He was still a virgin after all..

”Come on, don’t be shy.. It won’t break~” Jerome teased in a mocking tone of voice, Jeremiah embarrassed by the babying voice, it reminded him of his mother.

_’Jeremiah, baby, get mommy a drink hun.’_

_’Jeremiah lovely, be a dear and fetch me my purse, mommy will be back in the morning.’_

_’Jerome, you piece of shit! Oh god, Jeremiah I’m so sorry honey! I thought you were your brother, I’ll- I’ll make it up to you my darling I’m so sorry. Mommy loves you, mommy loves you.’_

Jeremiah gulped away tears as he thought of their childhood, just let it go Miah, let it go.

Jeremiah flicked his tongue out, licking over the tip of Jerome's member, moaning at the bittersweet, salty taste of cum. It was like a drug, he wanted more.

Jerome took in a sharp breath as Jeremiah took the tip of his cock into his mouth, it was warm and moist, a feeling that made Jeromes stomach pleasantly churn.

Jeremiah almost cracked a smile, making Jerome practically moan was an accomplishment to Jeremiah.

Jerome let out a shaky breath, watching in sickening pleasure as his brothers cherry red lips wrapped around his cock.

Jeremiah imagined himself, sprawled out on his bed, Jerome slamming into him, making him scream in aching pleasure, pounding into him all night, non-stop, not being able to breath, chocking as Jerome's huge cock abused his entrance. Jerome would whisper to him, call him all sorts of degrading names, knowing Jeremiah would become rock solid at them, enjoying the ‘insults’ as he was fucked relentlessly.

The thought made Jeremiah moan.

Jeremiah hummed as he moaned, his hair being yanked and tugged by his twin.

"Oh fuck! Do that again.." Jerome growled.

Jeremiah looked up through thick lashes, pulling off Jerome's member.

"D-do.. what?" 

Jerome thrust Jeremiahs head forward, forcing his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Making Jeremiah choke, pitiful whimpers and rapid inhales in followed.

"Fuckin- hum!" Jerome thrust Jeremiahs head back and forth.

His twin brother moaned and hummed, chocking on the 8 inches, hitting the back of his throat. Jeremiah dug his finger nails into his brothers thighs, scrapping down them as his eyes stung with tears. His throat hurt at this point, but Jerome didn't stop.

Jerome seemed like he was taking out anger, though he always did that, it seemed different though. Like he was reenacting something he'd seen or heard.

Knowing their mother that may be the case.

Jeremiah sobbed as he continued to hum and whine, chocked up moans followed by whimpers of pain mixed with pleasure.

Jerome chuckled at the sounds his brother made, pathetic and weak, just how he saw Jeremiah.

"Go on- suck it like a good slut" Jerome was aggressive and demanding of this, grabbing his brothers face and forcing him to look up, making eye contact with his twin.

Jeremiah began to suck harder, granting his brothers wish.

Jerome laughed. "Fuck.. pathetic" He groaned loudly. 

Jeremiah hummed "mmm!"

Jerome pulled Jeremiah off his cock, letting go of his hair, instead, grabbing his brother and tugging him up to kiss him roughly.

Jeremiah whined and dug his nails into Jerome’s shoulders, his throat burning from the lingering vodka and rapid hits from Jerome’s cock.

Jerome spun Jeremiah around and grabbed his hips tugging his ass away from the wall while his hands remained there, looking around to see what Jerome was doing.

Jerome’s eyes locked with Jeremiahs, his eyes still had a glint of kindness that Jeremiah recognised from years ago, back when they were just little boys with hopes and dreams, before all the abuse and lies. Jeremiah chocked back a sob, looking away as he couldn’t bare the thoughts any longer.

Jerome sensed there was something wrong, even more than usual, call it twintuition or something, but he knew.

He didn’t care though.

Jerome spat in his hand, beginning to rub at Jeremiahs entrance, hearing him let out a shaky sigh, lowering his head as he clenched his fists, preparing for the obvious pain he was going to be in. Such a brave boy, so good for brother..

He pushed a finger in, Jeremiah beginning to become weak, struggling to hold himself up. His head banging and knees buckling, managing to _just_ stay stable, Jerome's hand on his waist was a decent support at least.

”Thaaats it~ well done kitten~” Jerome joked and began thrusting his finger, biting his lip, thinking of how tight it was, and this was just his finger.. one. Finger.

Jeremiah whined as goosebumps rose on his pale flesh, the instant heating up of his stomach as a million butterflies hit the walls of his insides, compared with the cool breeze of his office, ran a shiver up his spine.

Jerome chuckled, his brother being reduced to a whimpering mess in front of him, there do do anything he wished, fuck- Jerome slipped another finger in, Jeremiah groaning, stretching them out in an instant and watching as Miah's head shot up, crying out in pain and pleasure.

”Fuck!” He sobbed, scratching the walls hard enough to almost break his nails.

Jerome laughed at Jeremiahs agony, it was all he ever wanted since he ran away, his brother a crying, begging, good for nothing mess beneath him, only there to satisfy him. His own little sex doll, and boy was Jeremiah a doll. Porcelain, pale, and easy to shatter.

Jerome thrust his fingers hard, making Jeremiah cry out and hit the wall, coping with the pain as well as he could. Jerome wasn’t gentle, not in the slightest, his nails scratched Jeremiahs insides making him wince as the absolute torture burned him from the inside out. He almost screamed when Jerome pushed in another finger, covering his mouth before he did, a muffled, pitiful whine, music to Jerome’s ears.

Jeremiah sobbed as the pain mixed with pleasure made him weak. He groaned as Jerome's fingers slammed into him, stretching him out as far as they could, he was pretty sure he was bleeding at this point, and by the satisfied growl he heard from Jerome, he probably was. He felt Jerome’s fingers rip from his ass, spitting in his hand and lubing up his cock.

Jeremiah wasn’t ready, he was about to feel the worst, searing pain of his life and he was afraid Ecco may hear and try to hurt Jerome. Not that she could, of course, but she’d try. Jeremiah was too caught up in his worry to notice Jerome alining his cock with his ass, alining himself with Miah’s entrance gripping his hips as he eyed his brother who breathed heavily, forehead resting on the wall.

Jerome leaned forward and whispered to his brother.

”Scream for me..” He hissed and slammed into him, Jeremiah throwing his head back in pain, and oh god, it hurt. It was like a knife was jammed into his ass and twisted around, cutting him up and wearing him down.

"FUCK!" Jeremiah screamed, clawing at the wall. His ass was in so much pain now that he physically felt sick.

Jerome began to slam into Jeremiah, full force, no mercy. Pulling his hips back so that his ass was further back, thrusting more of his cock inside his poor brother.

Jeremiah felt tears prickle at his eyes as he was pounded in, Jerome digging his nails into his hips. It was a burning, aching, throbbing, non-subsiding pain. And it made Jeremiah want to die, his head spun as Jerome thrust even harder.

”God! So tight brother- tell me~” He leaned in and pushed Jeremiah against the wall, his cheek squashed against the cold concrete.

”ahh..” He whimpered.

”Did you just let yer big brother pop ya cherry~?” Jerome nuzzled his nose against Jeremiahs neck, his smooth flesh gentle against his.

He did.

Jeremiah moaned in response, Jerome grinning against his skin, that was a yes. “Such an innocent boy, ain't'cha?”

Jeremiah groaned and rocked back onto Jerome's cock, making Jerome bite his lip and slam harder. The pain began to subside and Jeremiah needed more.

his brothers cock was deep inside his ass, only just grazing his prostate, driving Jeremiah _wild_. 

Jerome’s hand came around, on his brothers cheek, forcing Jeremiah to look at him, crushing their lips together as he slammed into him, pressing him against the wall.

Jeremiahs arms were tucked in, pressed between his chest and the wall. Jerome forced his tongue into Miah’s mouth, making the younger twin shiver and arch his back, leaning into Jerome’s touch. His hands on his waist burned.

Jeremiah could taste the alcohol that resided on Jerome’s tongue that mixed with Jeremiahs own. It was as if being intoxicated all over again.

Jerome growled at the tightness of his brother around him, his squishy and bloodied insides fitting him perfectly with just a slight squeeze, no complaints though. Blood mixed with pre-cum seeped out of Jeremiah, making him whine into the kiss.

The younger twin pulled away, the older one biting his lip softly as he did so.

“Such a slut for me, Miah~ Brothers little doll~” Jerome whispered as he slowed his thrusts, snapping his hips forward, making his cock go just as deep, hitting Jeremiahs prostate. 

_Finally._

”There!” Jeremiah threw his head back, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed a scream, his mouth hanging open in a silent one as Jerome grinned and began to speed up again.

He was surprised Miah's glasses hadn’t fallen off yet.

”Here~?” Jerome cooed as he pounded that spot, feeling his brother shake under his touch, rocking back on his cock, whining as he pounded him and joked with him.

”Ye-es!” He sobbed between thrusts, thrusting himself back onto his brothers cock.

Jerome hit his prostate over and over again, hard and fast, just as Jeremiah wanted.

Jerome raked his nails down Jeremiahs sides, his hand coming down and beginning to pump at his brothers throbbing cock.

”Jerome~!” 

The sadistic twin had a devilish grin spread across his cheeks as Jeremiahs head hung low, his body sweaty and shaky, cock rock hard in his grasp, smearing pre-cum up and down his shaft as he continued to embarrass Miah with filthy words.

”Mom’s probably watchin’ from hell, listening and staring at her golden boy- ah- being _pounded_ by her terrible, good for nothing, punching bag, piece of shit, waste of space-!”

”No! No, Jerome- you’re- AH!- not-!” Jeremiah chocked out as he thrust back onto Jerome’s cock, his own dripping as his brothers hand pumped at it, making him shudder and squirm.

Jerome threw his head back with a laugh as he stopped his thrusts, his movement, leaning forward and whispering to Jeremiah.

”Then why’d ya lie to er?” Jerome was bitter and cold, then, he slammed into Jeremiah, making him scream.

”FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! Ah!” Jeremiah sobbed as Jerome's teeth sunk into his shoulder, his hand jacking him off 10x faster, his cock slamming his prostate, making Jeremiahs stomach cave in.

Jerome had no mercy, no guilt, no shame, feeling his brother begin to clench around him, his cock begin to twitch. He was close.

”Gonna cum? Cum for your _twin~_ ” Jerome licked over the bite wound, crimson blood mixing with the lingering alcohol.

”Ah! Ah! Ahm, yes!” Jeremiahs head flew back, resting on Jerome's shoulder as he sucked on once clear sections of Miah’s delicate skin, decorating him with personalised _paint._

Jeremiah would remember hearing Lila's moans from the next room of the trailer, the slamming of her bed on the wall, he would sob in Jerome's arms, his brother hushing him and rubbing his back, covering his ears for him and singing a soft lullaby. Jeremiah always told himself he would never have sex, he thought it was disgusting, and to him, it sounded agonising. And it was, in many different ways. 

”Cum, go on~” Jerome pumped faster and slammed just as hard. 

Jeremiahs knees went weak, white liquid coating his bare chest, his stomach instantly warm and his body instantly limp.

Jerome grinned and tugged Jeremiah back to rest against his chest, arm coming round and holding him in place as he slammed into Miah, close to his own release. 

Jerome hissed at the sudden tightness of Jeremiah around him, his walls constricting and convulsing, twitching around Jerome's aching cock. He was such a cock-slut, they both knew it, how he pushed himself back onto Jerome, moaning at all the degrading names he was called. _Like mother like son._

Jerome cursed under his breath as his cum shot into his brother, Jeremiah throwing his head back in a silent moan as Jerome’s warm, sticky, bittersweet cum filled him up, saliva dribbling down his chin as he clutched Jerome's thigh, his brothers face buried in the crook of his neck.

Jerome pulled out, cum running down Jeremiahs thigh.

The twins sunk to the floor, Jerome held Jeremiah in his arms, back against the wall as Jeremiah sat between his legs, huffing, the back of his head resting against Jerome's chest, legs tucked close to himself as Jerome held him tight, breathing in the scent of cologne, alcohol and green apple.

Jerome steadied his breathing, his arm smeared in Jeremiahs cum.

They didn’t say a word, what was there to say? Their breathing and embrace was enough.

Jeremiah soon fell fast asleep against Jerome, he felt safe and almost loved in Jerome's arms, he was warm and cosy, rocking Jeremiah gently.

Jerome was wide awake.

Guilt.


End file.
